It is well known in vehicle seats to provide an arm rest which is pivoted on the seat for movement between a generally horizontal arm rest forming position and a generally vertical stored position flush with the vehicle seat back.
It is also known in vehicle arm rests to provide a two-piece arm rest comprised of a base having a storage compartment therein and a cover hinged to the base for movement between open and closed positions to close the storage compartment and open the storage compartment.
A latch is provided to latch the cover in the closed position and is actuable to unlatch the cover for movement to the open position permitting access to the storage compartment.
It would be desirable in such arm rests having storage containers to provide a latch which could be unlatched when the arm rest is in the horizontal position but could not be unlatched when the arm rest is in the vertical stored position.